As is well known to those skilled in the art, gasoline may be extended by addition thereto of ethanol. It is found however that in order to prepare satisfactory one-phase composition, it is necessary to utilize absolute or anhydrous alcohol. Use of a dilute aqueous alcohol results in a two-phase system which is undesirable.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel single phase gasoline composition and a method of forming the same from aqueous alcohols. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.